


(Downstairs) Brain Teaser

by velvetjinx



Series: Two Can Play These Games [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Hair, Chastity Device, Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Come Marking, Genital Piercing, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masochism, Masochist Steve Rogers, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky finally lets Steve come... but not without teasing him for a while first.





	(Downstairs) Brain Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my MCU Kink Bingo Square "teasing".

Bucky was being nice.

Too nice.

They had been marathoning _Nailed It_ since lunch, and although Bucky had occasionally taken Steve's hand, or squeezed his knee, the touching—the _teasing_ —well. There hadn’t been any. 

“You feeling okay, Buck?” Steve asked eventually, as the contestants revealed yet another amazing cake fail. 

Bucky looked at him curiously. “Yeah? Why?”

“No reason. Just…” Steve trailed off, and Bucky grinned.

“You’re wondering why I’ve not been teasing you all day?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve confessed. “Not that I’m not grateful, but usually on a day like this you’d be all over me.”

Bucky pursed his lips. “You think I don’t want to? You think it isn’t killing me, knowing you’re sitting there with the clasp on, being so good for me, and not touching you? Steve, I want to. I just figured I’d give you a break and we could play later.”

“Oh.” Steve couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, and leaned in to kiss Bucky deeply. “Thanks.”

“I mean, if you want, I can…”

Steve shrugged. “You can if you want. I mean, I kinda love it when you tease me. You know I love the pain.”

Bucky’s eyes went dark. “Yeah?”

Steve nodded, and Bucky pulled Steve in for another kiss, stroking his hand down Steve's chest to squeeze at his soft cock through his clothes. Steve moaned against Bucky's mouth, his cock starting to fill and pull against the piercings. 

“God, Steve, do you know what you do to me?” Bucky murmured, and Steve looked down to see Bucky using his left hand to massage his own cock. “You’re so fucking hot, so fucking good. You get me so fucking hard.”

With one final squeeze, Bucky pulled his hand away from Steve's crotch, making him whine. “Buck!”

“Shhh,” Bucky hushed him, turning back towards the TV. “I’m watching the show.”

Steve bit his lip and did the same. This time, however, instead of just snuggling, as they watched the show Bucky would occasionally reach down to lightly squeeze or stroke at Steve’s cock. It was starting to ache, and he whimpered. 

“You alright there, Steve?” Bucky asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV as he gave Steve a particularly enthusiastic squeeze. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve replied, in a higher pitched voice than he would have liked. Bucky didn’t say anything, though—he seemed to be engrossed in the judging of the cake disasters. 

Steve looked at the clock on the wall. Only 4pm, and Bucky had already said he wouldn’t be allowed to come until later that night. He frowned, squirming, and Bucky shot him a glance. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing?” Bucky raised his eyebrows, and Steve sighed. “Fine, I just. I’m trying to be patient, but all I can think about is playing. And I know you want me to wait until tonight, and that's fine, but…”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted him, grinning. “You wanna play now?” Steve nodded. “Well, come on, then.”

Steve looked at Bucky in surprise as he switched off the TV and stood. “Really?”

Bucky pulled him to his feet and dragged him into a kiss. “Steve. Do you honestly think you don’t drive me as wild as I do you? Because seriously, all I wanna do right now is play with you for hours until you can’t take any more, then make you come.”

“Hours?” Steve asked, swallowing hard.

Bucky shrugged. “If you’re up for it, yeah. At least an hour. Then you can come all over my chest hair, if you want.”

Steve’s cock twitched painfully. “Oh god, yeah.”

“Deal.” Bucky took his hand and led him through to the bedroom. “Wait there.” Bucky stripped off, then lay on the bed and gestured to Steve. “Your turn.”

Steve stripped quickly, then climbed onto the bed beside Bucky, and drew him in for a kiss. Bucky smiled against his lips. 

“I think I’ll start with fingering you, how does that sound?”

“Oh god, yeah, Buck. Want you to play with my ass.”

Bucky smirked, and reached for the lube. When his fingers were wet, he pushed Steve onto his back, and trailed a single digit down over Steve's cock, over his balls and down, down, flicking each of Steve's piercings lightly with his nail. Steve moaned at the sensation, and Bucky kissed him again. 

“Fuck, look at you, legs all spread for me,” Bucky muttered against his lips. “You have no idea how hot you are, Steve, and no one else gets to see this but me.”

“No one but you,” Steve agreed, as Bucky teased at his asshole with slick fingers. He took his time, stroking over the tight, puckered flesh until Steve was damn near panting with want. Then slowly, slowly, he pushed one finger inside.

Steve’s head dropped back onto the pillow, but shot back up again when Bucky licked a stripe up his cock, playing with Steve's Prince Albert with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck, oh my god, Buck, oh god, oh god it’s so much!”

“Too much?”

Steve shook his head, his eyes leaking hot tears. “It hurts so good!”

“Oh, baby. Are you crying for me?” Bucky shifted up the bed, kissing the tears away before capturing Steve's lips with his own. “God, sweetheart, you’re so pretty when you cry for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve gasped out. 

Bucky was as good as his word, teasing Steve for what felt like forever. Sometimes sucking his cock as he fingered him; sometimes rubbing against his prostate until Steve howled; fingering him with three fingers before going back to just one and driving Steve wild with want. His cock was almost agony at this point—the need to come was intense, and his cock was desperately trying to break free of its confines, straining against the clasp. 

Bucky leaned down, licking at each of his piercings in turn, then taking Steve's balls into his mouth, sucking gently. Steve cried out, precome dripping from his cock in a steady stream, and Bucky pulled off, grinning. 

“Well, would you look at that. It’s been an hour.”

Steve blinked at him, almost unable to understand. He’d been riding on a wave of pleasurepain for so long that he’d completely lost track of the time, but if Bucky said it was an hour then it must have been. Bucky didn’t lie. Not to him, not any more. 

“Please can I come?” Steve asked, only managing a whisper. 

Bucky nodded. “Yes, baby. You’ve been so good for me today. So good. You wanna come all over my chest hair?”

Steve nodded, and Bucky lay on his back, pulling Steve up so he was straddling Bucky’s thighs. Bucky reached down and undid the clasp, and Steve’s cock sprang free, making him gasp with relief. Stroking him firmly, Bucky aimed his cock towards his chest and grinned. 

“You gonna come for me, baby? You gonna get me all messy? Gonna come all over my hair?”

Steve nodded, pleasure building in his groin. “Oh fuck, Bucky, don’t stop!”

“Not gonna stop until you come for me, sweetheart. You close?”

“So close, oh my god, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, gonna, fuck, fuck, _Bucky_!” Steve cried out as his orgasm roared through him and his cock jerked, coming hard in spurts across Bucky’s chest, the white contrasting with the dark hair.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed. “You made a real mess of me, baby. I don’t think you’ve ever come so much. I’m fucking soaked in your come.”

Steve whimpered as Bucky helped him lie down on the bed, and Steve could feel Bucky’s hard cock pressing against his hip. “You gonna get off?” 

“You want me to?” Steve nodded, and Bucky smiled. “Yeah, I’m gonna get off. Gonna come all over you.”

“Please.”

Bucky began to stroke himself, and Steve reached down, squeezing the head of Bucky’s cock as he jerked the shaft. 

“Oh fuck, Steve, you’re so fucking hot,” Bucky panted as he fucked his own fist. “Oh my god.”

"Come on, Buck," Steve moaned encouragingly. "Come on me, come on, want you to."

"Oh fuck, oh my god, Steve, _fuck_!" Bucky cried out, and came hard, cock spurting up Steve's chest and hip. Steve ran his finger through the mess and sucked it into his mouth, bittersalt flavor covering his tongue, as Bucky shuddered through the aftershocks. 

Steve leaned in and kissed him sloppily, then pulled back and stretched. "That was awesome."

"Yeah?" Bucky stroked his thumb over Steve's hipbone. "Not too much?"

Steve shook his head. "It was perfect. _You're_ perfect."

"I'm really not," Bucky said, squirming slightly. 

"You are to me." Steve kissed him again, then drew the sheet up over the top of them. "Nap, then dinner?"

Bucky nodded, and they snuggled down together, Steve's head on Bucky's chest. Steve smiled to himself as Bucky's heartbeat thudded quietly under his ear. 

It had been a pretty perfect day.


End file.
